Cincuenta Sombras
by FY lml
Summary: Cell acaba de de morir y su destino es sufrir en el infierno. Un lugar en el que tiene muchos conocidos y otros no tanto. El cree que luego de su deceso ya no tendrá mas aventuras, pero una serie de hechos le demostraran que no esta tan en lo cierto


**N/A **Buenas mis lectores, aquí les traigo otra de mis historias, espero que les guste :D

Este relato se aleja bastante de la línea que había seguido hasta ahora, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, es bueno innovar de vez en cuando. Mis personajes escogidos en esta oportunidad son Cell y Freezer ambos villanos de la serie Dragon Ball.

Bueno debo aclarar que lo que leerán a continuación es una sátira de la saga cincuenta sombras, protagonizada por estos dos peculiares personajes muy distintos al perfil de los personajes de la historia original, así que no se asusten si los personajes son un poco ridículos a veces. Esa era la idea.

Porque lo hice, les cuento, la razón es muy sencilla todos se reían de la saga cincuenta sombras así que yo también decidí hacerlo. Si les gusto coméntenlo y si no también. En mi opinión es una mierda, pero espero que al menos sea una mierda que les haga gracia. Por lo menos cumplí mi objetivo y lo escribí, con eso para mí es más que suficiente.

Saludos.

**Cincuenta sombras de Freezer**

Hola mi nombre es Cell, tal vez me recuerden en sucesos como; la absorción de nª 17, la pelea contra Vegeta y lo último y más importante el juego de Cell. El que no salió para nada a como yo esperaba, primero perdí contra un niño de doce años y segundo mi gran torneo perdió toda su seriedad con la llegada de ese extraño grupo de idiotas. Ahora que lo pienso ese torneo pudo haber tenido un mejor resultado si es que yo hubiera actuado de otra manera; jamás debí provocar el enojo de ese niño y jamás debi gritar a los cuatro vientos la celebración de mi juego, si yo solo quería la presencia de Goku y sus amigos, no de ellos, aunque a estas alturas eso no tiene ninguna importancia, pues ya estoy en el infierno y no tengo ninguna esperanza en salir de aquí.

Mi llegada al infierno no fue tan terrible como me lo imaginaba, luego de mi muerte llegué a las puertas del otro mundo lugar de Enma Daio Sama, en donde había una fila gigantesca de almas esperando su juicio (la mayoría traídas allí por mi), hubo un momento en el que mire a esas miles de almas y me sentí orgulloso de lo que había lograd. Hice la fila junto a todas ellas un rato que no se extendió demasiado, pues como yo era un sujeto importante, luego de casi haber destruido un planeta me había hecho bastante conocido. Me atendieron antes y me salté toda esa larga fila, muy bien por mi y muy mal para esos pobres diablos, pase lo que pase yo siempre les ganaba.

Eso me alegró un poco, después de todo lo que hice no fue tan en vano, en este lugar si me tenían un poco de respeto. Llegué junto a Enma Daio y como era de esperarse me sentenció a pasar una eternidad en el infierno, cosa que no me sorprendió, era bastante obvio después de cómo me comporte en vida. Ese Hombre grande me explicó de lo que se trataría mi condena, la que era muy diferente a la condena infernal común y corriente. Resulta que mi sentencia no la cumpliría como los demás mortales sino que fui condenado a pasar la eternidad en un lugar especial llamado comúnmente "Infierno VIP", el lugar destinado para el sufrimiento eterno de los villanos más malvados del universo. Una de las características mas significativas de este lugar es que no somos despojados de nuestros cuerpos mortales, pero a cambio de eso no poseemos ninguna habilidad extraordinaria, como las que teníamos al estar con vida. Podemos conservar nuestros recuerdos para que suframos mas de la cuenta, al recordar lo que fuimos y a lo que fuimos reducidos.

Lo peor de todo es que con estos cuerpos inútiles nos hacen trabajar de sol a sol en actividades inútiles a la vista de todos, es lo mas humillante que se puede sentir. El punto critico de todo este asunto se puede decirse en una sola palabra eternidad. Saber que estarás aquí eternamente es lo que te tortura diariamente y te recuerda que por más esfuerzos que intentes hacer para mejorar tu situación, esta no tiene posibilidades de mejorar. Todos en este lugar sabemos eso, pero ninguno tiene las agallas para aceptarlo, porque aceptarlo seria aceptar nuestra caída.

Luego de mi condena, uno de los empleados del gordo Enma Daio, me hizo señales para que lo siguiera, cosa que no tuve otra opción mas que hacer, era eso o seguir en el tribunal, con ese monton de almas de personas sin importancia. Me acerqué al hombrecillo, que era pequeño, menudo y de piel color cielo, muy extraño, pero al parecer común entre los habitantes de ese mini mundo que era el tribunal de almas, todos eran muy similares, exceptuando a Enma Daio. Me condujo hasta una larga escalera en completo silencio, se notaba que mi presencia lo ponía nervioso y eso me hizo sentir muy cómodo, aun no tenía todo perdido, pensé. En ese lugar me dijo que debía descender por ella y encontrarme con un guía infernal que se encargaría de darme la bienvenida al lugar, como si estuviera entusiasmo con la idea. Miré las escaleras un rato y descendí lo más lento que pude, si iba camino al infierno se suponía que debía sufrir, así que si lo retrasaba un poco mas de la cuanta no le haría daño a nadie.

Al final de un rato bajando, pude ver la entrada al inframundo y en ella tal y como me dijeron estaba un ogro grande y azul, supuse que era el encargado de darme la bienvenida y no me equivocaba. Al momento de verme se acercó, sonriendo; me saludo muy amablemente (saludo que no respondí) y me condujo por un largo camino, mostrándome lo más importante de todo el lugar, eso a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, después de todo tendría toda una eternidad para conocerlo y eso creo que es mucho tiempo.

El paisaje era monótono y aburrido, muy deprimente, digno de llamarse infierno. Mientras yo miraba alrededor tratando de buscar algo que me llamara la atención el ogro seguía caminando unos cuantos pasos más adelante hablando mucho y muy rápido, se veía bastante entusiasmado en su explicación, de la cual yo no preste atención a nada. Ese ogro me recordaba un poco al idiota que convirtió mi grandioso torneo en un chiste ni siquiera preste atención a como se llamaba y eso que lo repetía casi a cada momento. Bueno como era un tonto no era digno de mi atención así como ese ogro tampoco lo era.

Estuvimos caminando alrededor de dos horas hasta que al fin se detuvo frente a un edificio y me invito a pasar a lo cual acepte porque no tenia de otra, allí dentro habían muchos ogros, todos ellos muy absortos en sus quehaceres, al parecer aquel lugar era una oficina administrativa o algo así. Cuando mi guía entró junto a mí todos los del lugar se detuvieron y me miraron con mucha curiosidad, ese momento fue muy incomodo, nadie decía nada ni se movía, no sé cuánto tiempo fue, pero me dio la impresión de que fue mucho.

Finalmente mi incomodidad se terminò con la aparición un ogro mucho mas grande que los demás (el jefe, lo más probable) cuando me vio en su cara se reflejo una gran sonrisa, se acerco a mi y me habló.

-Oh con que tu eres Cell ¿cierto? Eres muy famoso por estos lugares, todos acá hablan de ti, gracias a ti ha habido mucha actividad acá en el otro mundo- dijo el ogro muy alegremente, parecía como si estuviera viendo a una celebridad. Yo lo miré y me pregunté cuando acabaría todo esto, ese hombre era igual de tonto que el que me trajo.

-Bueno Cell lo mas importante que tengo que decirte es esto, en este lugar te será asignado tu trabajo y compañero de cuarto, los cual es muy importante, ya que serán para siempre ¿me oíste?

Cuando oí la palabra para siempre y compañero de cuarto logre salir de mi ensimismamiento, con cada minuto que pasaba el panorama se ponía peor, ahora resulta que ni siquiera dormiría solo sino con quien sabe que idiota.

-Que bueno que me pones atención, ahora continuaré. Desde ahora en adelante trabajarás para el diario infernal, serás el editor- anunció el ogro alzando la voz para que todos lo oyeran- Es un cargo importante, te tuve en consideración, sabiendo lo famoso que eras.

Vaya pero que importante era, pensé con sarcasmo, después de casi haber destruido el planeta Tierra, asesinado a Goku y haber causado terror al mundo entero, ese cargo idiota era con lo único que tenía que conformarme.

-El otro punto también es importante, en donde vivirás, me explico todos los que trabajan en el periódico viven juntos en un edificio que está al lado de dicho edificio, entonces a ti te será asignada una habitación en ese lugar, la cual no podrás cambiar, en ella también vivirá otro empleado, un colega tuyo– mientras me decía todo esto el ogro no podía ocultar la satisfacción que le daba informarme todas esas cosas desagradables, era un cobarde se aprovechaba solo porque mi cuerpo ahora no tiene ningún poder sobrenatural. Traté de conservar mi expresión indiferente lo mas que pude, la situación en si me estaba asqueando.

-Aunque no creo que eso sea un problema para ti, pues a mas de alguien debes conocer en este lugar, tu mataste a ese saiyajin Goku. Aquí hay varios que fueron enviados a este lugar gracias a él , deben estar agradecidos contigo- dijo- Bueno eso no importa, mira el mismo empleado que te recibió ahora te llevara al lugar que será tu nueva casa para siempre, solo debes seguirlo. buena suerte.

Su comentario de "buena suerte" no podía haber sido mas sarcástico, era obvio que no tenia buena suerte, si estoy en el infierno, lo volví a ignorar y no dije nada, solo me giré y Salí de esa extraña oficina, a la que ojala jamás vuelva y en el caso de volver seria solo para matarlos.

Detrás de mi salió el ogro que me encontré en la puerta, cuando lo vi apresuré el paso, para que no me fastidiara, pero él me alcanzó fácilmente y continuó con su trabajo asignado como si nada hubiese pasado, con mi estúpido nuevo cuerpo muy poco podía hacer. El paseo fue mucho más agradable que el anterior, pues en este no me dijo nada, solo se limitó a guiarme a ese dichoso edificio. Caminamos alrededor de 30 minutos cuando al fin se comenzó a ver un pequeño cambio en el paisaje, ese cambio conforma fuimos avanzando fue acentuándose cada vez más. Primero fueron casas a los costados del caminos, luego unas un poco mas grandes, hasta el pude apreciar grandes edificios Tuve la impresión de que era algo así como el centro infernal o algo por el estilo y no me equivocaba, ya que más tarde me enteraría de que así era.

Seguimos caminando en silencio por un poco mas de tiempo, hasta que nos detuvimos en un edificio de alrededor de tres pisos, viejo y sucio, supe inmediatamente de que se trataba porque en la entrada anunciaba con letras grandes "Periódico infernal". El lugar en el que trabajaría por el resto de la eternidad, era sin lugar a dudas un basurero, al igual que todos los edificios que vi antes de llegar a ese.

El ogro se giró y me dijo- Este es el periódico, ya llegamos y el que está al lado es en donde vivirás, tu habitación será la G-503, te llevare ahí y te entregaré las llaves en cuanto lleguemos. Sígueme.

Lo seguí por última vez , el edificio en el que entramos era aun más deprimente que el del periódico, me dio la impresión de estar dentro de una cloaca, por el aspecto y por el mal olor que había allí dentro, pero no me importó, de todas formas tenía que acostumbrarme a él. Mi habitación estaba bastante lejos, en el cuarto piso para ser exactos (el edificio tenía seis pisos), cuando finalmente llegamos sentí un gran alivio, en ese edificio no habían ascensores y ahora con mi nuevo cuerpo sin poderes sentía bastante cansancio.

El pasillo era estrecho y sin ninguna ventana, estaba sucio y viejo como todo el edificio, tenia un fuerte olor similar al de los huevos podridos. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al notar que mi cuarto estaba bastante cerca de las escaleras, cosa muy buena, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta y el ogro me entregó una llave que saco de su bolsillo.

-Esta es la llave de tu cuarto, no la pierdas, yo hasta aquí llego, el resto va por tu cuenta, buena suerte- El ogro se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde recién habíamos entrado.

Yo me quedé un momento solo frente a la puerta sin ganas de abrir, hasta el momento solo había tenido sorpresas desagradables, quizás lo que me encontrara allí dentro se sumaría a todas las anteriores, no lo sabía en ese entonces y ahora tampoco lo sé, pienso que pudo haber sido peor, la gente desagradable en este lugar abunda, tanto asi que si me pidieran hacer un ranking no sabría por donde comenzar.

Respiré hondo, abrí la puerta y entré sea lo que sea que hubiera dentro encontraría el modo de aterrorizarlo y tomar el control de la situación, de eso estaba seguro. La habitación por dentro era muy pequeña, solo había un pequeño pasillo y dos camas a cada lado, al entrar supe de inmediato cual era la mía, pues en la otra estaba mi compañero de cuarto. Al verlo su cara se me hizo un poco familiar, tal vez estaba en alguno de los archivos que el doctor Maki Gero insertó en mi y eso era así ese sujeto debió haber sido alguien muy débil, por eso no tenía mucha información de él.

El sujeto estaba sentado en su cama escribiendo en su libro, hice mi aparición ni siquiera me miró, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, por primera vez desde que había llegado fui ignorado por alguien.A simple vista se veía alto y con una marcada musculatura, un guerrero pensé, tenia la cabeza calva, pero tenia bigote y además su ropa era inconfundible, tenía el mismo traje que los guerreros de Freezer y el mismo que uso Vegeta cuando peleó conmigo. Lo mire mas de cerca y notè que tenía una cola, si una inconfundible cola. No podía ser mas que un saiyajin, como Goku, Vegeta y yo en parte por tener sus células.

Me alegré de que me ignorara por completo, era mucho mejor así, menos tontos con los que lidiar. Pero no todo fue tan bueno, un rato después cometería un error del que todavía me lamento. Resulta que estaba recostado en mi y como ya llevaba horas sin hacer nada me puse inconscientemente a observar lo que mi compañero tan afanadamente hacía . El sujeto estuvo alrededor de dos horas escribiendo en ese extraño cuaderno que tenía en sobre sus piernas, luego de eso comenzó a dibujar y ahí es donde me di cuenta de quién era.

Ese hombre era Nappa el saiyajin que vino con Vegeta a la Tierra hace algunos años en busca de las esferas del dragón, el que el mismísimo Vegeta mató porque ya no le era de utilidad. Lo descubrí porque estaba haciendo un dibujo de Vegeta en su cuaderno y tal vez lo que escribió también era sobre él. Lo miré largo rato extrañado y sin querer le hablé.

-Vegeta- Con solo decir eso ese hombre dejó su labor y me miró con gran atención.

-¿Conoces al señor Vegeta?- me preguntó.

Yo le aparté la mirada y no le respondí, aunque la respuesta era obvia, si lo conocía. El siguió mirándome hasta que por fin me reconoció.

-Pero si tu eres Cell, el que mató a Kakaroto, hace poco. Vaya soy el compañero de un famoso y si conoces a Vegeta, no lo niegues- me dijo. Ese tonto parecía realmente feliz de verme, cerro su libro de golpe y lo guardo en esa especie de velador que nos habían asignado a cada uno. Cuento corto, que hizo después de eso, habló, habló, habló y habló el resto del dia hasta que le dije que iba a dormir. Lo peor de todo es que nunca más dejaría de hablarme.

El tema favorito de Nappa es contar su vida junto a Vegeta, siempre hace lo mismo y lo más peculiar es que en su relato el no hace mención a ninguna otra persona que no sea Vegeta, y eso que me cuenta su vida no la de èl,Vegeta esto, Vegeta aquello, es demasiado irritante yo no tenía nada en contra del saiyajin, incluso el muy idiota hasta me ayudó a conseguir mi cuerpo perfecto, pero ahora lo estaba comenzando a odiar. Mi compañero de cuarto o el pelón maniaco como lo denominé, para reírme un poco, tenía una especie de obsesión extraña con Vegeta, lo cual era bastante inquietante. Eso me hizo cuestionarme en qué clase de estándares se fijaban los administradores del infierno al momento de decidir quién es importante y quien no, para mi ese sujeto no lo era. Agradecí internamente al doctor Maki por no insertarme células de ese individuo, si las hubiera tenido quizás qué clase de ser estúpido seria.

Finalmente logré dormir y fue un sueño grato y profundo impensado estando en el infierno, descansé y me olvidé de todo lo que me paso durante el día. Al día siguiente el pelón me despertó para ir al trabajo, siguió hablándome, pero lo ignore lo mas que pude, en poco tiempo me di cuenta de que podía dejar mi mente en blanco mientras me hablaba de su vida con Vegeta y también podía prestarle atención cuando me decía cosas que si valían la pena. Fuimos al trabajo, resulta que él era un reportero, lo cual era extraño considerando lo molesto y patético que era, pero pensé que tal vez era porque en este lugar no había nadie mejor.

Cuando llegamos a ese lugar me di cuenta de que el ogro tenía toda la razón, conocía a varios, estaba Rabditz, amigo del pelón y hermano de Goku, quien también se alegró mucho de verme y a diferencia de Nappa él solo me hablaba de Goku tal parecía aun tener espernzas de ser revivido, al escuchar esa estupideces tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa. Lo único que diferenciaba a ambos saiyajins era su tema de conversación, el resto era lo mismo, hablaban todo el día y estaban chiflados. Ese primer día me hicieron perder tanto la paciencia que hasta tuve el descaro de pedirle paciencia a kaiosama.

Además de Raditz, también había otro conocido, uno al que siempre tuve ganas de conocer, quien era , pues era nada más ni nada menos que el doctor Maki Gero, mi creador. El hombre que nunca conocí, pero que más admire solo por el hecho de ser mide darme la vida. El hombre que me dio una razón para vivir y me impulso a hacer todos los actos malvados que hice mientras aun me mantenía con vida, ese hombre fue con el que finalmente me encontré. Conocerlo fue la decepción más grande que he tenido, después de tanto admirarlo ahora lo único que me causa es repulsión, ese hombre él es más chiflado e imbécil que he conocido hasta ahora y que conoceré. Cuando me vio por primera vez casi se abalanzó encima de mí, según yo ese hombre tenía serios problemas de autoestima. Converse con el toda una tarde sin descanso, no porque yo quisiera sino porque no había forma de que me dejara partir. Al final como ya estaba más que harto, tuve que recurrir a un recurso desesperado. Llamé a Nappa y Raditz para que me sacaran de allí y me llevaran a "casa". Después de ese tétrico hecho no he vuelto a ver a ese horrible hombre y tampoco me gustaría volverlo a ver.

Lo único que hice el resto de días fue concentrarme en mi aburrido trabajo, mi mundo se empequeñeció de una manera muy abrupta, esa nueva vida me proporcionó una paz que no me imagine jamás que podía darse en un lugar como este. Traté de interactuar lo menos posible con todos los que estaban allí y creo que dio frutos, conforme fue pasando el tiempo sus intenciones de ser amistosos conmigo fueron menguando y ya no se me acercaban a hablarme, los únicos que se empeñaban en hablarme era el pelón de Nappa y el patético hermano de Goku, intente hacerles el quite por todos los medios, pero me fue imposible. Actualmente son con los únicos que me relaciono, exceptuando a cierto individuo del que luego les contaré

Todos los días es lo mismo, me levanto en la mañana temprano, antes de que Nappa despierte para no tener que ir con él a trabajar, estoy en mi empleo todo el día y en la noche vuelto a mi habitación, ahí si que no puedo evitar a ese saiyajin llorón. Llega del trabajo junto conmigo y me cuenta todos los días lo mismo, como fue su vida junto al maravilloso Vegeta, su historia no es tan tonta, luego de escucharla tantas veces te la empiezas a aprender hasta me resulta chistosa algunas veces, sobre todo cuando llega al final en donde Vegeta lo mata, ahí si que es estúpido, ese pelón a pesar de ser tan grande cuando recuerda eso llora como una magdalena , en esos momentos entiendo muy bien al saiyajin, si yo tuviera la opción de matarlo no lo pensaría dos veces, de hecho me parece extraño que se demorara tanto, tuvo la paciencia de vivir tantos años con él, con razón era tan amargado. Lo compadezco y me auto compadezco también.

Tal vez por eso existía un infierno como este para sujetos poderosos, después de ser tan fuertes los castigan con cuerpos débiles, mucho mejor que quitárselos; acostumbrados al poder y a la gloria, ahora tenemos que trabajar como cualquier idiota; acostumbrados a matar al que nos incomodaba, ahora tenemos que aguantarlo, porque por más que queramos matarlo su cuerpo se volvería a reconstruir, si, esto sí que es un infierno. Nosotros los villanos más famosos del universo si tan solo nos hubieran despojado de nuestros cuerpos y recuerdos, no habríamos tenido castigo, en cuanto ahora si lo tenemos y vaya que lo tenemos.

En resumen mi vida tomo un orden, comencé a acostumbrarme a vivir con un dolor constante y a que todos los días aquí serian exactamente iguales. Pensando de esta manera el tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la vida( o muerte mejor dicho) era rutinaria y monótona, mi existencia se redujo a nada, si aun tenía esperanzas de dejar ese entorno debieron estar muy escondidas porque no las notaba. Todo habría seguido de esa manera si es que no hubiera pasado el hecho que le dio un gran vuelco a mi existencia en este lugar.

Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro yo iba de vuelta del trabajo y ahí ocurrió la primera cosa rara, Nappa no me había seguido, al comienzo sentí alivio porque tendría una paz momentánea mientras el no estuviese, llegue a mi cuarto y mi compañero no dio señales de vida en horas.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó y no regreso como siempre lo hacía sino que muy extrañ ía una sonrisa muy marcada en su rostro, muy distinta de la cara de tristeza de siempre, yo no pude evitar mirarlo, verlo así no era una cosa que se viera todos los días, me dio curiosidad por preguntarle pero me contuve, después de un tiempo viviendo juntos ya lo estaba empezando a conocer. No paso mucho tiempo para que el comenzara a contarme la cosa tan fabulosa que le había sucedido.

Resulta que llego tarde porque estaba consiguiendo una entrevista con alguien muy famoso, eso era lo que lo tenía feliz porque según él esa entrevista significaría un ascenso en su trabajo como reportero, no sé cómo le importaba semejante estupidez, su trabajo y el trabajo de todos era mierda podrida, que importancia tenía que nos fuera bien si no nos pagaban y mas aun no teníamos derecho a ascenso, ese hombre cada vez me sorprendía mas.

Seguí escuchando lo que me estaba diciendo, no pudiendo evitar mi curiosidad, el sujeto que entrevistaría era uno de los más ricos y poderosos del infierno, el que a pesar de entrar a este lugar en las mismas condiciones que todos nosotros había logrado salir adelante e imponerse por sobre los demás. El individuo del que hablo tanto Nappa como yo lo conocíamos muy bien.

Era nada mas ni nada menos que Freezer, el antiguo emperador del mal, que fue derrotado por Goku y del cual tengo células en el interior de mi cuerpo. Me sorprendió en gran medida enterarme de lo bien que le había ido a Freezer acá en el otro mundo, en ese momento mis ganas de volver a ser el maligno monstruo Cell volvieron, si el pudo con mayor razón yo podía, mi cuerpo a pesar de no tener poderes notables seguía siento la combinación de todos los guerreros más destacados jamás aparecidos, es decir soy superior a Freezer.

Mientras pensaba en esto mi compañero Nappa estaba haciendo algo que me dejo mas que asqueado, comenzó a moverse por la habitación de un lado para el otro contoneando du cuerpo de una manera desagradable como si estuviera bailando de felicidad, fue una de las cosas más homosexuales que he visto, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir por nada. Como extrañe al pelón fanático, al depresivo que lloraba por haber sido muerto a manos de su queridísimo príncipe.

Lo que hice a continuación valió y no valió la pena, porque logre lo que quería en ese instante, pero la secuela que provoque después no me gusto, bueno el caso es que lo hice porque si seguía moviéndose así vomitaría y no quería eso.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Estas haciendo que me maree- le dije, pero no conseguí lo que quería, el muy imbécil no me escuchó y siguió moviéndose. Vaya loco que tenia a mi lado pensé, al igual que todos en este puto mundo.

-Sabes, te diré algo Vegeta tiene mujer e hijo y no se acuerda de ti para nada, pelón retardado- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, golpearlo en donde más le dolía tenia que surtir algún efecto en el. Bueno, tenía toda la razón su sonrisa se transformo el llanto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejo de bambolear su cuerpo y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo tapándose la cama con las manos para que no lo viera llorar, como si nunca lo hubiera visto hacerlo.

Yo no dije nada solo me limité a mirar la escena y reírme internamente, la verdad es que este último tiempo había encontrado algo en que divertirme, fastidiar tontos. La más memorable fue con Raditz, a el de dije que su querido hermano del que tanto habla le dio segundas oportunidades a todos sus oponentes, , menos a él y que peor aun su querido amigo Nappa y el príncipe de su raza Vegeta jamás tuvieron intención de revivirlo porque lo consideraban basura, todo esto provocó su alejamiento de mi y una pelea con Nappa a quien aun no ha vuelto a hablarle, a mi todavía si por desgracia. Todavía tengo la imagen en la mente y cada vez que la recuerdo no puedo evitar sonreír. Cosas como estas las he hecho incontables veces y jamás me aburro, pero creo que esta fui la mejor.

Bueno volviendo al tema había logrado arruinar la alegría de Nappa y al mismo tiempo aumentar mi felicidad, esa noche dormí muy bien hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando abrí los ojos el pelón seguía en la misma posición que cuando me dormí, tumbado boca abajo y llorando; lo ignore y continúe con mis quehaceres, me preparé para ir a trabajar, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme Nappa me detuvo.

-Espera Cell, hazme un favor, hoy es la gran entrevista que te había dicho, creo que no estoy en condiciones de hacerla, ¿podrías decirle al jefe que no puedo asistir y que envié a otro?- Nappa había hecho un esfuerzo para contener sus sollozos y darme ese mensaje. Ahora me estaba mirando y tenía un peor aspecto del que me imagine, tanto así que quise alejarme lo más rápido posible de él. Este no era cualquier ataque depresivo

Haciendo un último esfuerzo logró sentarse en su cama y buscó en su velador un cuaderno, de el saco unas hojas de papel escritas por ambos lados y me las mostro – Cell además de lo que te dije dile que no todo está perdido, dile que envié un reemplazo y entrégale esto- Extendió las hojas e hizo un ademan para que las tomara, cosa que no sé porque hice.

-Estas son las preguntas que preparé durante muchos días para la entrevista, entrégaselas a él y dile que me perdone- me dijo en su tono de suplica más patético. Yo cogí lo que me había nado y Salí lo más rápido que pude de ese lugar, ese día fue uno de los pocos que preferí estar trabajando en vez de encerrado con ese personaje tan psicótico. Llegue al periódico antes que de costumbre y pasé a la oficina del jefe como Nappa me pidió, hable con su secretaria y le di el recado, ella me dijo que no había llegado, que esperara y se lo dijera en persona, cosa que también hice.

Estuve sentado esperando cerca de diez minutos hasta que apareció el jefe, me miró con curiosidad, converso con su secretaria y me dijo que pasara a conversar con él. Al entrar en la oficina me senté como me dijo y le explique lo que había pasado entregándole lo que mi compañero me había dado, su cara al recibir mi mensaje fue de mucha alarma, al parecer para ellos esa inútil entrevista significaba bastante, tanta fue su impresión que lo vi cambiar de gestos demasiadas veces a lo largo de mi relato, el que escucho sin intervenir en ningún momento. Solo cuando acabe me miro y me dijo- Cell esto es bastante importante ¿Estás seguro de que no puede, como lo viste tu?

-Yo lo vi mal, no creo que se levante el día de hoy , está muy afectado por una noticia que recibió- le dije y me volví a reír al recordar que era yo el responsable de todo su pesar.

-Bueno por lo menos tenemos esto- me dijo tomando las hojas me Nappa me dio y echándoles un vistazo – Sabes me alegro un poco de que el no pueda hacer esa entrevista.

Yo no le dije nada no me interesaba lo que opinara, solo lo miré, y esperando hasta que se aburriera y me dejara ir tranquilo, cosa que no hizo.

-Cell ¿no crees que tu amigo es bastante raro?- me pregunto.

-Sí y no es amigo mío, solo vivo con el porque me obligaron- le respondí y volví a cerrar la boca, dispuesto a no hablar nada más.

-Si ya lo creo, pienso lo mismo, debe tener algún trauma o algo, solo trabaja aquí porque lo asignaron- Paró de hablar un poco y continuo mirándome de un modo muy extraño, como queriendo decirme algo sin decirlo, algo que aun no lograba entender.

El al percatarse que yo no entendía fue al grano y me dijo- Cell, tu eres fuiste un gran villano, frió e inteligente, creo que tu eres el más indicado para este trabajo y no el idiota.

Ante su propuesta yo solo me limite a aceptar y lo hice pensando en muchas cosas.; Primero el pelón se pondría aun más triste; Segundo, saldría un poco de ese entorno repetitivo que ya comenzaba a marearme; y tercero conocería a Freezer, el villano del que creo que obtuve células de mejor calidad (Considerando a los demás después de conocerlos en persona). Pienso que fue gracias a él que tengo esta personalidad fría y esta inteligencia notable por sobre el resto. Además de todo ello había otro dato, ese tal Freezer logro salir del canon y tener una vida decente en este mundo rodeado de perdedores, eso no era menor y me causaba curiosidad.

Cuando el jefe escuchó mi respuesta me tendió la mano y en su rostro creció una gran sonrisa- Gracias, ahora solo falta hacer los preparativos y enviarte a hablar con él.

-¿Enviarme, en donde será la entrevista?- le pregunté.

-Sera en su mansión, la que está a las afueras de esta especie de pueblo, tranquilo no te alarmes todo saldrá de maravilla, ya verás.

**OoOoOoOo**

Se demoraron alrededor de dos horas en tener todo listo, un auto me recogió a las afueras del edificio del periódico y me trasladó hasta lo que era la mansión de el villano Freezer, no tardamos mucho en llegar y el viaje fue tranquilo y en silencio, como me gusta. Mientras iba viajando me puse a pensar en el real motivo que me impulso a decidir lo que estaba haciendo y descubrí que el motivo era bastante simple, quería volver a ser el yo que deje en la Tierra .Quiero volver a sentir que las miradas de los demás se posen en mi, ya sea por admiración, odio o terror sino fuera asi jamás hubiera anunciado mi gran torneo por televisión y jamás habría permitido que las cámaras grabaran mi pelea.

Cuando llegue a este lugar era famoso por mis actos en la Tierra y por haber matado a Goku, pero en ese momento no quería su admiración, pues no había cumplido con mi propósito y había sido derrotado patéticamente por un niño de 12 años. Quiero volver a ser el yo que imponente, el reconocido por las cosas brillantes que hace no por las que no le resultan. Ese quiero ser no lo que queda de él. En ese lugar, mientras me dirigía a mi encuentro con Freezer decidí que yo volvería a ser conocido, yo saldría de la inmundicia y me alejaría de los pobres diablos, yo volvería a ser el monstruo Cell al que tantos temieron y por sobre todo superaría al sujeto que estaba a punto de ver.

La mansión de el gran Freezer como lo llamaron siempre, eralejos lo mas admirable que he visto en este lugar , la mejor palabra con la que se podría describir seria grandiosa, era elegante y llena de lujos, como algunas de las más destacadas construcciones terrestres solo que en un lugar como este si que es raro encontrar ese tipo de construcciones. Me baje del vehículo y me dispuse a caminar hasta la entrada. Ahí me estaba esperando un sujeto que debería ser el mayordomo, pero estaba vestido con esa misma armadura tan característica de los soldados de Freezer, me recibió y me condujo a través de esa gran construcción. Por dentro era aun más grandiosa que por fuera, era amplia y luminosa, tenía unos ventanales gigantescos, muchas estatuas y hasta vitrales, mas que en una mansión me sentía como en una iglesia del Medioevo, Simplemente hermoso, todo estaba muy bien dispuesto y hacía alusión a lo grandioso de su dueño y a las conquistas espaciales que hizo mientras se mantuvo con vida.

El camino desde la entrada hasta el lugar de la entrevista no fue corto, pero admirando todo lo que había a mí alrededor a mí se me pasó volando.

-Señor, este es el despacho del gran Freezer, por favor pase, el lo espera dentro- me dijo el soldado y se retiro enseguida, como si con prolongar su presencia fuera a molestar a su señor.

El soldado se fue y me dejo solo frente a esa gran puerta de madera ornamentada, no sé porque , pero estar ahí me provoco una mezcla de sensaciones que son difíciles de describir, fue una sensación intermedia entre ansias y vergüenza. Iba a tocar la puerta para anunciar mi llegada, pero una voz me llamo del otro lado antes de que lo hiciera.

Abrí la puerta y entre, la puerta se cerro de golpe, dándome un gran susto, fue tanta la impresión que me tambalee un poco y casi me caigo, por suerte pude controlarlo y me incorporé como si nada. Avancé hasta llegar al asiento que me estaba ofreciendo justo enfrente de él y me senté. Solo en ese instante note lo que tenia ante mis narices, el individuo que me disponía a entrevistar tenía una actitud muy dominante, que se podía apreciar claramente en su postura y en esa particular manera de mirar, esa mirada sique era inquietante, a pesar de que ambos compartíamos la misma frialdad en los ojos no nos parecíamos en nada, su mirada era mucho más penetrante que la mía, una mezcla entre felina y robótica; salvaje y a la vez fría. En sus labios se dibujaba disimuladamente una pequeña sonrisa burlona que no era para nada agradable, más bien parecía reírse de mí. Su atuendo no era ninguno, solo tenía su transformación definitiva y su cuerpo estaba completamente sano, no reconstruido con metal como aparecía en mis archivos. Debo reconocer que se veía bastante bien, su apariencia era imponente, a pesar de ser tan delgado y pequeño.

-Hola Cell, no esperaba encontrarme contigo, es una sorpresa muy grata- me dijo

-Emm, si es que tu entrevistador tuvo un problema personal- le expliqué.

-¿ Ah si? Ese tonto de Nappa no me explico como pudo llegar al invierno VIP teniendo ese poder de pelea tan bajo.- mientras decía esto se levanto y se dirigió a un mini bar que estaba en la habitación, saco dos copas de vino y me entrego una.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, yo tampoco lo entiendo, siéntese para que podamos comenzar- le dije, en ese instante un sentimiento extraño me invadía por completo, la habitación parecía estar cargada por una energía electrizante que me ponía inquieto. Lo cual me asusto un poco, por eso decidí que esa extraña reunión debía terminar cuando antes, ese sujeto cada vez se comportaba de una manera más extraña.

-Bueno, comencemos- le dije tomando en mis las hojas con pregunas que Nappa y dio y comenzando a leer.

-Gran Freezer ¿A que debe su éxito?- le pregunte. Estaba decidió a solo leer lo que en esos papeles decía, si las preguntas eran estúpidas, la culpa seria solamente de ese pelón patético.

-Que pregunta tan obvia, todos hacen la misma, contestare, soy exitoso porque soy genial, la siguiente por favor- respondió, sin dejar de mirarme de esa manera fogosa, que era casi indecente, como si fuera comestible, en respuesta fue inevitable que un escalofrio me recorriera todo el cuerpo.

-Esta bien ¿Usted quería a Nappa?-pregunte, casi no pudiendo contener la risa, sus preguntas eran igual de patéticas que el.

-No, la siguiente.

Y asi yo preguntaba las estupideces que decía el papel que tenía en mi mano y el me respondía sin cambiar esa expresión de león vigilando a su presa. Las preguntas me hacían poner en ridículo, la gran mayoría eran acerca de Vegeta y otras bastante perturbadoras.

Entre las más peculiares estaban: ¿Alguna vez usted se ha enamorado?¿ Usted quería a Vegeta?¿Usted cree en el amor a primera vista?¿ Que cree que fue antes, el huevo o la gallina?¿ Le gusta el nuevo vídeo clip de Miley Cyrus?¿Que opina de los reality shows? ¿Por qué mato a Vegeta?

Frente a todas estas preguntas huecas al igual que la cabeza del que las invento, Freezer respondía cortante y con indiferencia,a mi me daba la impresión de que las preguntas no eran lo llamaban su atención sino que que se las estaba haciendo osea yo.

El ambiente estaba cortante y esa tensión que ambos sentíamos se acrecentó mas al formular la ultima pregunta del papel.

-Pregunta 15¿Es usted homosexual?- leí del papel sin percatarme de lo que decía hasta que ya lo había preguntado y era demasiado tarde para remediar lo que hice. La expresión de el también cambio, pero no del modo que hubiera esperado sino que de una manera que hizo aumentar mi preocupación. Sus ojos dejaron de ser fríos y sin vida para cobrar un brillo travieso; su sonrisa también aumentó y cambio de ser burlona a coqueta.

No me respondió, en lugar de eso tomo las copa de vino ya vacía que antes me ofreció y se levanto hasta el mini bar nuevamente, lleno ambas copas con vino e hizo otra cosa además, tomo un control que tenia justo a su lado y prendió un estéreo.

Comenzó a sonar una música muy suave con un pequeño toque de sensualidad, tomó las copas nuevamente en sus manos y me una ofreció otra vez. La canción era muy distinta a las que nos hacían escuchar en el infierno, allá siempre ponían a Justin Bieber y Miley Cyrus. Según los ogros esa música era orden de Enma Daio para aumentar aun mas nuestro sufrimiento en el inframundo, yo les encontraba toda la razón porque era horrorosa, a los único que parecía gustarles eran a Nappa y Raditz.

-La propuesta indecente- me dijo Freezer ya sentado en su sillón otra vez.

-¿Qué?- le respondí no entendiendo.

-La canción así se llama- respondió

-Ahh, bueno creo que me tengo que ir, con esto ya es más que suficiente- le dije levantándome y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera – me dijo- Aun me falta algo que responderte.

-Si, pero es una pregunta muy tonta, con la información que ya tengo me basta- le dije muy nervioso, lo único que quería era salir de aquel lugar.

-Yo no creo que sea tonta y sabes voy a responderla, pero no aquí sino que en otro cuarto, sígueme- se giro, salió por la puerta y camino un poco más, de ahí se detuvo y volvió a hablarme- Vamos necesito que vengas para que te quede muy clara mi respuesta.

Yo no sabía que hacer, estaba en una gran mansión solo con un tipo que era un completo psicópata. En esos momentos me arrepentí de tratar así a ese pelón de Nappa, sino hubiera sido por lo que le dije él estaría en esa situación y no yo. No me di cuenta hasta que ya había dejado la puerta y había comenzado a seguir a Freezer a quizás que sitio.

Que pasaría después aun no lo sabía…


End file.
